With the increasing use of smaller mobile computing devices, there is an increasing demand for intelligent and efficient typing. Many modern mobile computing devices or personal digital assistants (PDAs) provide predictive techniques that are limited to predicting the next letter of a word. However, often these predictive techniques incorrectly predict the next letter. Some more advanced predictive techniques provide multiple text predictions and allows the user to select the correct letter or, in some cases, the entire word. However, these predictive predictive techniques lack necessary intelligence to be efficient and are cumbersome to use. Further, many of these conventional predictive techniques merely rely on a previously inputted fixed lists of words rather than a dynamic and intelligent dictionary.